Enjoy the silent
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: "Le binoclard a réussi ", telle fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Marcus Flint lorsque l'onde de choc du renvoi de sortilège se répandit, annonçant la mort du mage noir le plus redouté de tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais au milieu du chaos de la victoire, entouré de l'euphorie générale, Marcus avait le besoin impérieux de savoir si Oliver allait bien.


« Le binoclard a réussi », telle fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Marcus Flint lorsque l'onde de choc du renvoi de sortilège se répandit, annonçant la mort du mage noir le plus redouté de tout le Royaume-Uni. Avec elle vint un intense sentiment d'effarement et de soulagement.

Nombreux avaient été ceux surpris de le voir dans le camp opposé aux mangemorts mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des manières de troll qu'il cautionnait le génocide pour autant. Alors oui, la confirmation qu'il ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en tournant le dos à une doctrine de sang pur lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

Mais aussi brusquement qu'il était parti, il revint à la charge, mêlé d'un sentiment d'anxiété et d'urgence. Il fallait qu'il sache. Au milieu du chaos de la victoire, entouré de l'euphorie générale, Marcus avait le besoin impérieux de savoir si Oliver allait bien. Alors, il se détourna de la déroute des mangemorts sur le pont et fit demi-tour en direction de la cour du château.

Ses pas le portèrent et, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il courut à la recherche de son ancien rival passant entre les morts et les vifs sans s'arrêter pour aider les blessés. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il ralentit à peine mais scruta chaque visage et ses entrailles se tordaient à chaque corps qu'il croisait tandis qu'il espérait ne pas le reconnaître allongé sur le sol.

Il n'était pas dans la cour, Flint allait devoir fouiller le château et était essoufflé. Il jura copieusement ; si Oliver n'était pas mort, il se promettait de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il refusait catégoriquement de l'avoir aidé pour que cet abruti se fasse abattre par le premier mangemort venu.

Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler parce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait fini par transformer la demeure familiale des Flint en camp de vacances pour rebelles.

Après avoir eu vent du fait que les sbires de Voldemort allaient mener une attaque pour capturer l'ancien capitaine des rouges et or, qui avait apparemment trouvé un moyen de leur rendre la vie infernale, il avait été poussé par un truc en lui à empêcher ça.

Il s'était rendu là où il avait entendu dire par les sbires qu'il se cachait, l'avait trouvé et comme il se voyait mal lui expliquer la situation parce que lui-même n'y comprenait rien, lui avait agrippé le bras avant de transplaner chez lui sans laisser à l'autre le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Dire que le joueur de Flaquemare avait mal réagi était un euphémisme, il avait manqué de peu de se récolter un maléfice bien senti et lâché un « Baisse ta baguette crétin, je te sauve les miches. » qui avait suffisamment intrigué Wood pour qu'il le laisse parler, finalement il s'était donc expliqué sans donner les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir alors qu'il veillait depuis des mois à rester en zone neutre dans ce conflit.

Et parce que le lion était beaucoup trop vertueux à son goût et capable d'être un inexorable casse-couilles, il avait fini par accorder l'asile à d'autres dont une majorité de gryffondors stupides.

Autant dire que la cohabitation avait été houleuse entre les deux anciens capitaines: plus d'une fois le ton était monté et plus d'une fois Angelina Johnson avait dû les séparer alors qu'ils roulaient au sol dans une pluie de coups et d'injures. Mais la situation du monde sorcier et les enjeux autrement plus importants que leurs querelles immatures les avaient rapprochés.

Il y a quelques semaines, alors qu'il le soignait, Oliver lui avait dit que derrière ses airs de troll se cachait un type plutôt attachant en fait. Ça lui avait fait étrangement plaisir mais parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était énervé et de peur que l'autre ne comprenne son trouble il lui avait versé le contenu d'une fiole de désinfectant sur le visage en l'insultant avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Évidemment, après ça, leur relation s'était nettement refroidie et Marcus avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris.

Mais là, tout de suite, alors qu'il l'apercevait enfin en haut d'un escalier, accroupi devant une forme au sol qu'il apprendrait être plus tard le corps sans vie de Colin Crivey, l'ancien serpentard se moquait bien qu'il n'y ait personne de vivant avec eux alors qu'il se ruait vers lui.

Il dut faire un vacarme monstre en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre parce que l'ancien gryffondor le vit arriver de loin. Mais une fois arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Flint se figea sans savoir quoi faire. Et son profond trouble dut se lire sur son visage parce que l'autre lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Et le même sentiment, la même sensation confuse qui l'avait poussé à le ramener chez lui, à lui vider du désinfectant dessus et à courir comme un dératé au milieu du chaos ambiant le prit à la gorge.

Il serra les dents et les poings et s'avança vers Oliver qui lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

Il le saisit au col, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'exprimer en usant de sa violence habituelle mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors impulsif, comme à son habitude, il suivit cette idée un peu saugrenue qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Avant que son vis à vis n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui planta un baiser furieux sur les lèvres.

Quand il réalisa son geste il voulut s'éloigner et se cacher pour dissimuler sa honte et son embarras. Mais Wood ne le laissa pas faire, il le retint et l'embrassa. Alors Marcus répondit et lui offra une étreinte correcte, cette fois. Ses mains crochetèrent sa nuque et attirèrent sa taille à lui.

L'autre ne dit rien et c'était parfait, les mots auraient été de trop après tous les cris de la journée. Ils n'auraient été que violence dans la plénitude de l'instant alors que l'un comme l'autre occultaient tout le reste. Ils ne pourraient que tout gâcher et se blesser l'un l'autre s'ils l'ouvraient, ils le savaient alors ils la fermaient. Et tout allait bien, tout ce que Marcus voulait, tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'instant était là, entre ses bras, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça impliquait pour le moment. Parler n'aurait pas eu de sens, alors autant apprécier le silence.


End file.
